


Only you can do this to me

by Boi_Oh_Boyatta



Category: flarrow - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boi_Oh_Boyatta/pseuds/Boi_Oh_Boyatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver loves Barry Allen, because he was the one person that could make him do outrageous things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only you can do this to me

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING  
> I DONT CARE ABOUT THE PROPER USE OF PERIODS OR COMMAS I JUST WANTED TO WRITE THE THING
> 
>  
> 
> There will also be male X male sex

Since the first time Oliver laid his hands on Barry and made a mark he knew he wanted to do it again and again and again. However instead of his his hands he wanted to use his mouth and place marks everywhere. Oliver knew that he felt something from the first time he saw the baby faced man. When he introduced himself he couldn't help thinking how cute a name he had. He had felt a tinge of jealousy when the cute male looked at Felicity fondly, not because of the attention he gave but because of how she looked at him. Oliver had begun to imagine how he could make Barry his, but he restrained himself so they both wouldn't be hurt. Plus Barry obviously had a thing for Felicity of course making him straight, giving Oliver zero chance at all.   

As soon as Oliver heard the truth from Dig he was disappointed, which soon turned to anger. Barry not only lied to all of them but also stole his heart making matters worse. When Oliver confronted him all that rage turned into even more disappointment, but instead of in Barry he was disappointed in himself. Not only did he force him to talk about his past but to also leave Felicity and himself broken hearted.  

When Oliver watched as Felicity danced with HIS baby faced boy he wasn't able feel anything. Oliver was again left feeling empty by watching Barry as he smiled with no care in the world at Felicity. The only way for him to forget everything was to take it out on mirakuru soilders, but as he was fighting he realized it was for the best they didn't get together, and all that Oliver wanted was someone to comfort him. And as he began to pass out he though of Barry and how happy a life he could live without getting involved with this self loathing vigilante.

"Why is he here?!?"  
"To save your life!" Felicity shot back   
Oliver was about to say something but another person beat him to the punch.  
"Look, you don't have to thank me but you should thank her instead of being a jerk!"  
Oliver shot him a glare without thinking.  
"Mister Queen."  
Mister Queen? What am I my father, god what have I done?

As time went on the little touches, gestures, and smiles Barry gave him made Oliver want to devour him. Especially when he talked about the polyester whatever mask. His eyes lite up as he talked about how it wouldn't affect his shooting. 

When he found out there wasn't anything in his blood he was furious. Why was he having these hallucinations of shadow his old lov- that was it, he was guilty about how he felt for Barry. He was subconsciously preventing himself from finding love after killing Shadow and Sara. So after his fight with Slade Oliver decided to forget everything and pursue his need for Barry.

When Oliver came back to find his "property" gone, Oliver ran faster than ever to retrieve what belonged to him. Oliver had found the man he was looking for about to hop onto the next train to Central City. Without any warning he shot an arrow right next to Barry's head causing him to stare at the green shadow.  
"Hey what are you doing he-"  
Without being able to finish his sentence Oliver had ran up to him and kissed him passionately.  
"I'm here for this, for you." He then joined there lips together again. Barry however pushed Oliver away, making him reconsider everything that had happen.   
"I'm so sorry Barry, I let myself go I'll leave."   
However Barry wouldn't let him leave, he grabbed Oliver's arm and jerked him back.  
"But I don't want you to go, not until you tell me how you feel about me." Barry said quietly.  
Oliver waited a good minute before he spoke.    
"Alright if you want me to tell you I'll tell you. Ever since I met you I couldn't stop thinking about you. The way your eyes light up when you speak, how your is smile more innocent than a new born baby. When you found out about my night life I felt that I had ruined yours, and that you could never be happy. And when you touched me it made me feel like the world was punishing me because I couldn't have you!"  
The next thing Oliver knew Barry was kissing him asking for access for the inside of his mouth. Oliver gladly obliged as Barry mapped his mouth, he was stopped as Oliver parted.  
"We should go somewhere, how about my place."

As Barry ripped off his shirt as Oliver began to unbuckle his belt and pull down his pants. Oliver then pushed the now naked Barry onto the king sized bed, straddling him and staring at the beautifully lean body. Oh how Oliver was going to enjoy this night. Oliver then started to kiss and leave marks on every part of the younger mans body, beholding his master piece.   
"Oli...ver."  
Oh god how that made Oliver excited, the energy went straight down to his crotch. Oliver then bent down to kiss Barry, Barry whispered in his ear.  
"Please... I'm... Already..."  
Oliver didn't need any more, he pulled some lube out of his night stand and poured it into three fingers. He then forced Barry's legs open, God how flexible was this kid. He first shoved one finger into the boy, causing him to moan a loud moan of pleasure. Then the second one, creating sentenced upon sentences of Oliver's name.  
" stop... Teasing..."  
Screw the third finger Oliver undid his belt and pulled down his pants. Barry was hard, and he was obviously in pain from not coming and Oliver knew he wouldn't allow himself to until Oliver came as well. Oliver was also at his limit, he then rolled down his boxers revealing his large cock, and started to line himself up with Barry entrance. He slowly entered and waited for Barry to get adjusted to him.  
"O...l...i...v...e...r... Move...please!"  
With just those words Oliver had come, but without fail did as the younger had asked and moved. He started slowly and gradually increased the speed. He then looked at Barry's face, he couldn't hold back a smile. Barry had one hand over his eyes and the other messing with his hair, his mouth was open as he continuously moaned. With a few tears rolling down his face and his back arched, he was truly a mess. Oliver quickly leaned down and kissed Barry muffling his cries, his tongue hitting the right spots. Suddenly Barry fell and shouted Oliver's name.  
"UGH! OLIVER! HARDER!"  
With those responses Oliver had obviously hit the spot. He resumed his kissing, he then moved his hand down to Barry's cock and began to stroke it. Causing Barry to come, but Oliver didn't stop he sat up and made his first command.  
"Now ride me."

The view of Barry struggling to stop himself from passing out from pleasure made Oliver's cock twitch. The only thing Oliver could do was encourage Barry to keep going by his expression. Barry couldn't take it any more and came, except this time getting it all over himself. His cheeks began to turn a bright cherry red. Oliver then laid Barry back down and started to lick the cum off of him. Making the cherry color turn into a dark red. Oliver then kissed Barry giving him a taste of his own cum, it was salty but neither cared. All both of them could care about was the others warmth and how they melted together. Moments late Oliver came he then exited Barry leaving them both satisfied but wanting more. They both slowly drifted to sleep after one last kiss, still holding on to each other. 

Oliver woke up to sunlight shining in his face, he remembered all the details from the night before causing him to smile.  
"Barry" he whispered.  
"Mm"  
God the world must hate Oliver because it took all his will to not attack the sleeping beauty.  
"You have to get up or you'll miss the particle thingy."  
"But I don't want to leave you yet."  
Why did the world have to create such a magnificent being, Oliver had to but his lip to keep himself from going insane.  
"Go I know you want to see it, don't worry I'll make sure to visit you soon ok."  
"You promise?"  
"Promise."  
Oliver knew he wouldn't be able to see him for a while but he'd still try. They walked together holding hands and talking about different things. But right before Barry boarded the train Oliver asked a question he though should be answered.  
"Barry, how do you feel about me?"  
"I'll tell you the truth then, I feel the same as you. When I first met you I could see that you were distant and cold to everyone. And me, when I realized this I wanted to become the one person you could be close to, the person you could always depend on. However when you strangled me I realized I couldn't be that person, that only Felicity could so I gave up. But when you visited me last night I was happier than I should have been, because I knew you were only there to make sure I didn't tell anyone your secret. Man was I wrong, so I'll tell you now instead of later Oliver Queen I love you!"  
Oliver's dark world that had never seen light was now the most radiant place in the world thanks to Barry.  
"And I love you Barry Allen!"  
And with that they kissed one last time and Barry left for Central City.

Not 24 hours later did Oliver get a call saying Barry was struck by lightning, and that he had now become comatose. Oliver began to throw everything in sight, he hated himself. It was his fault Barry was like this he told him to go to Central City. His radiant world now turned to a black abyss with no escape.  
\------------------------  
Nine months later Oliver got a call from an unknown caller.  
"Hello?"  
"Oliver, this is Barry, Barry Allen, I'm awake, I just woke up and I could use some advice."  
"I'll be right there."  
Once oliver saw Barry his world was no longer black but a bright yellow, only possible when he was with Barry. He gave the man he thought was gone a passionate kiss, one that could put the gods to shame. Oh how Oliver missed the boy that made him do outrageous things.


End file.
